


Vicisitudes de un enajenado

by Lithiriel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithiriel/pseuds/Lithiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vicisitud. Dísece de una cadena de acontecimientos favorables y adversos. Que estos vengan de manos de Scorpius, es sólo una coincidencia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vicisitudes de un enajenado

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling, ¿se imaginan que fuera mío? El horror.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Este fic participa en el reto "Citas literarias" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Advertencia:** Que lo haya hecho yo. Va sin beta. Realmente, ¿a alguien le gustaría ser mi beta? -ojos de perrito a medio morir.
> 
>  **Nota de la Autora:** Era algo que me deba vueltas por la cabeza desde hace mucho, mi primera historia autoconclusiva de esta pareja. Dedicado con todo mi amor, a mi hermano H.
> 
>  **Personaje:** Albus Severus Potter/ Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy
> 
> * * *
> 
> _«Tuve la suerte de ser arrojada bruscamente a la realidad» El Diario de Anna Frank, Anna Frank._

* * *

**Vicisitudes de un enajenado**

Albus Severus Potter era un chico simple. El segundo hijo de Harry y Ginny Potter, tenía un hermano mayor y una hermana menor. Además, era Slytherin hasta la médula.

Llevaba una vida bastante calmada –calmada claro, para los estándares de cualquier hijo de Harry Potter- Pero siendo la palabra clave _llevaba_. Pues desde el inicio de ese sexto curso, el mundo de Albus parecía comenzar a desmoronarse de poco a poco.

Como su soez compañero de equipo Reiner Hussel diría, _estaba bien jodido._

**Razones que _joden_ la vida de Albus Severus Potter.**

—Horace Slughorn

—Scorpius Malfoy

La primera porque si es que en algún momento quiere lograr entrar en el curso de medimagia que ofrece St. Mungo, necesita excelentes calificaciones en sus EXTASIS de pociones –y llegar a ese nivel para el sétimo año, en primer lugar.

Y el viejo Slughorn parece más interesado en hablarles de toda la gente a la que conoce y todos los grandes magos a quienes ha enseñado, más que en enseñar en sí.

Y la segunda, sólo porque Scorpius es Scorpius.

El único hijo de Draco Malfoy, siempre había sido una constante en la vida de Albus.

Desde primer año, cuando ambos se cruzaron en el tren, intercambiando bromas infantiles y terminaron sorteados en la misma casa para luego terminar compartiendo habitación con Hans Müller y Damian Zabini. Pasando por las clases de cuidado de criaturas mágica y el club de duelo, donde siempre terminaban haciendo equipo.

Sazonado por aquellas veces en las que Scorpius iba a alentarlo en los partidos de Quidditch a pesar de odiar aquel deporte, y finalmente cada noche con las sonrisas agradables que el muchacho Malfoy siempre estaba dispuesto a regalarle a Albus antes de dormir, para luego susurrar un tranquilo _Buenas noches._

Oh. Y claro, últimamente también había comenzado a ser una constante también en los sueños de Albus.

Y no en esa clase de sueños de los que uno puede contar tranquilamente durante un desayuno en el gran comedor.

**Cosas que contienen los sueños de Albus.**

—Scorpius. Desnudo y sonrojado.

—Albus moviéndose frenéticamente dentro de él.

—Estoy realmente arruinado.

Es lo único que puede decir, antes de estampar su rostro contra el volumen de pociones.

Scorpius, por otro lado, es muy diferente de Albus. Empezando con que no tiene hermanos, y terminando con que a él realmente se le facilitan las pociones.

Es hijo único de Draco Malfoy y lleva una vida medianamente tranquila –todo lo tranquila que su padre ha logrado conseguir, dejando de lado el acoso al que son sometidos por los medios de vez en vez.

Su padre a veces puede ser bastante arisco –mucho más que bastante- y algo paranoico, pero a Scorpius nunca le ha importado mucho. Ni siquiera esa extraña manía que parece tener por el niño que vivió.

Dato curioso número uno, Scorpius admiraba a Harry Potter, no de la manera en la que lo hiciera algún fan alocado, él lo hace con _elegancia._ Que sea el mejor amigo de uno de sus hijos, no tiene nada que ver

Y dato curioso número dos. Scorpius cree que Albus es genial, siempre lo ha creído.

* * *

Albus siempre ha sabido que la línea entre la amistad y el romance es muy corta, o al menos eso es lo que dicen los libros que a Lily suelen gustarle leer.

Pero él está seguro de que aquellos sentimientos extraños que comienza a tener por su mejor amigo, no tienen nada que ver con eso.

Albus es astuto, sabe ver más allá de las cosas, dando con las intenciones verdaderas de las personas o con la naturaleza real de las situaciones.

Así que ahora, él tiene al menos un par de teorías.

**Teorías y porqués**

—Albus ha sucumbido ante un vil filtro de amor. (Posiblemente el imbécil de Zabini quien tiene ese sentido del humor retorcido para encontrar esta situación divertida)

—Scorpius Malfoy es un veela.

La primera en su lista es muy fácil de esclarecer. Albus piensa que esa es la única ocasión en la que agradecerá que Slughorn sea jefe de casa, por muy irritante que sea escucharlo durante la clase de pociones.

—Su petición me sorprende, señor Potter.

Pero Albus debió esperar que el cuestionamiento surgiera en algún momento. Porque Horace ha vivido mucho, y enseñado, también.

Es completamente capaz de reconocer los síntomas de un filtro de amor, desde uno débil hasta uno matador, como recuerda ese que le dieron a Ron Weasley tantos años atrás.

Y sin duda, Albus no parece estar bajo el efecto de ninguno.

— ¿Por qué me pregunta eso?— Slughorn no puede evitar quitarse esos gruesos lentes por un segundo, y mirarlo con la ceja alzada y con una expresión de circunstancia en el rostro.

Albus se encoge de hombros, intentando parecer desinteresado, todo lo desinteresado que puede parecer alguien que ha irrumpido los aposentos de un profesor muy pasado el toque de queda.

—Es un presentimiento, nada más.

Horace lanza un suspiro, cuando el joven Potter llamó a su puerta estaba más dormido que despierto, pero ahora con el rostro incómodo de Albus frente a él, tiene que forzarse a entrar en sus cinco sentidos.

—Bueno— Slughorn tiene que admitir, que siempre ha tenido algo de debilidad por los chicos Potter, y además ahora mismo tiene mucho sueño y no quiere pasar más tiempo discutiendo las locas teorías de un adolescente—Supongo que puedo ayudarte—Avanza a través de su cuarto y busca en un anaquel alejado, un vial con una poción de color claro danza al segundo siguiente entre sus dedos—Con este antídoto, eliminaras lo que sea que tengas.

Albus le regaló una sonrisa alegre, y Slughorn agradeció que se marchara un par de minutos después.

Es una lástima que lo que tiene Albus, no pueda ser curado por una poción.

* * *

Cuando la noche luego de la visita a las habitaciones de Slughorn no dió resultados, Albus estaba furioso.

La noche le ha traído un nuevo sueño y sábanas manchadas —trata de ignorar los comentarios mal intencionados de Hans al encontrarlo despierto antes que el resto, es un idiota.

Albus decidió que era hora de acudir a Rose, que para sorpresa de muchos fue seleccionada en Hufflepuff hace seis años, y ahora es la orgullosa capitana de su equipo de quidditch.

—Eres un tarado—es lo único que tiene para decirle, mientras caminan para la clase de herbología que comparten—La gente tiene mejores cosas que hacer que lanzarte hechizos, Albus.

Pero Albus hizo oídos sordos. Apuesta a que es una de esas contadas ocasiones en las que ella se equivoca.

Si es que no era un filtro de amor, sólo le quedaba ir por la segunda opción.

* * *

Pero decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo, tendrá que recordar luego Albus.

Es decir, ¿cómo rayos te enfrentas al _allure_ de un veela?

Albus pasó todas las tardes de los dos meses venideros con la nariz hundida en gruesos volúmenes, para deleite de Hugo.

Incluso le pidió al profesor Slughorn una autorización para entrar a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca.

Pero nada parece dar resultado, para el fin de Marzo, Albus aún tiene el problema de Scorpius fresco en la mente, y ha terminado con todos los libros sobre veelas de la biblioteca.

—Quita esa cara—Reiner, quien es su compañero, golpeador igual que él, le dio un golpe en la cabeza al empezar ese entrenamiento.

El partido Hufflepuff contra Slytherin estaba a una semana de suceder, y el capitán insistió en que debían practicar nuevas técnicas.

Además, de entrenar a su nuevo buscador.

Pero el idiota de Reiner no puede culparlo, claro que no.

Porque no en todos los entrenamientos tienes al veela de tus sueños- No, corrijan eso, no quiere pensar en sueños en ese momento- mirando tranquilamente el entrenamiento que aún no empieza.

Oh, pero cómo iba a saber Albus que Scorpius también era amigo del tan mentado nuevo buscador.

Las escobas rápidamente emprendieron su camino lejos del suelo, la voz del capitán perforaba los tímpanos de todos aquellos que estuvieran cerca de él, pero Albus estaba más preocupado por la mirada encantada que Scorpius le dirigía a Martin Strenss.

**Cosas que Albus sabe sobre Martin Strenss**

—Está en sétimo y es el nuevo buscador de Slytherin.

—Está a punto de recibir el golpe de su vida.

— ¡Mantén la mente en el juego, Potter!—el capitán, Stuart Pucey, lanzó un bramido ensordecedor. Y Albus pensó que si juego quería, juego iba a tener.

La bludger golpeó contra su bate, dando un sonido sordo que desapareció rápidamente, la bola oscura avanzó cortado el viento y dejando un silbido en el aire.

Voló lejos un par de metros e impactó contra un muy sorprendido Martin Strenss.

Per hey, pensaría luego Albus. Si Scorpius es un veela, sólo debería usar su _allure_ con él.

* * *

Hay muchas cosas que Albus no entiende, o simplemente no quiere entender.

Como que no puede vencer a James en juegos de pulso, todavía. O que si golpeas a alguien con una bludger, los amigos de ese alguien se van a enfadar.

Que Scorpius le adore, no va a cambiar eso último.

—Realmente lo siento, Martin—El ceño fruncido que Scorpius porta no le queda muy bien, fue lo primero que pensó Strenss cuando abrió los ojos luego del incidente en el entrenamiento—No sé qué tenía Albus en la cabeza.

Martin, quien no era nada tonto, tenía sus propias teorías. Pero, cuando vio la expresión contrariada de su amigo, prefirió guardárselas para sí mismo.

—No importa—dijo, aunque luego se obligó a tratar de esconder una mueca de dolor, una de sus costillas rotas le había lastimado sin querer—Realmente no importa.

Scorpius pensó que Martin era un muchacho muy amable.

Nada más lejos de la verdad, cabía recalcar.

Algo que aclarar: Martin, al igual que Albus, también adoraba a Scorpius.

Y todo el mundo sabe que cuando quieres a alguien, sólo quieres que ese alguien sea feliz.

* * *

—No puedes seguir siendo así de negado, Albus—La reprimenda que le dio Rose esa tarde sólo se sumó a la mirada incrédula del resto de su equipo— ¡Mandaste a uno de los tuyos a la enfermería!

—Sabía que los Slytherin tenían maneras raras, pero nunca como esto—Lily agregó mirándolo con expresión jocosa, sentada bajo el mismo árbol que ello.

—Cállense—Espetó sin muchas ganas de discutir, ya las había agotado con Pucey—Como si te importara, deberías estar feliz, Rose.

Y supo que se pasó con su comentario cuando la mano de Rose lo golpeó en la coronilla.

—No digas tonterías como esas, Albus Severus.

Bueno, y es de conocimiento general, que el nombre completo nunca es una buena señal.

—Si quieres una prueba para tu ridícula teoría, la voy a encontrar. Pero por amor a Merlín ¡Deja de actuar como un salvaje!

Más tarde Albus admitiría que, quizá la razón por la que alguien tan valiente como lo era Rose Weasley había terminado en Hufflepuff era por su tremenda perseverancia.

Porque, estén seguros de que nadie más tendría la paciencia suficiente para tratar de hacer entrar en razón a alguien como Albus.

* * *

—Aquí lo tienes—Lo primero que pudo ver Albus, una semana después del incidente y con Martin ya completamente recuperado, fue la el color dorado de la túnica de Rose y el azul de la de Hugo, quien los miraba a ambos con infinito desprecio en sus pupilas azules.

Albus tuvo el descaro de preguntar qué era lo que era lo que su prima le ofrecía.

—Es un ridículo árbol genialócigo—Hugo se adelantó, no estaba con ánimos y su hermana le había obligado a realizar una investigación con ella durante varias noches. Todo fuera por ese volumen que mamá le había regalado en su último cumpleaños y el cual Hugo había querido leer desde hace tiempo.

—El de los Malfoy—completó Rose, como para no dejar ningún cabo sin atar.

Al escuchar ese apellido, Albus sintió un pequeño pero recalcitrante dolor en la boca del estómago.

Toda esa semana Scorpius había estado especialmente cortante con él. ¡Incluso una vez lo hechizó cuando quería pedirle estar a solas para hablar del incidente!

Albus no lo entendía, definitivamente no.

—Y ningún veela, desde principio a fin—Rose se apresuró a acotar, ante el silencio de su muy denso primo.

El pergamino rasgado con tinta e impecable caligrafía, remontaba la historia Malfoy hasta incluso cinco generaciones antes de Scorpius.

Albus frunció el ceño.

—Es imposible—negó un par de veces—Es que entonces, ¿qué explicación tendría para lo que me hace?

Rose abrió la boca, de seguro dispuesta a decirle a su primo, con toda la cordialidad y paciencia que le quedaba –que eran muy pocas- que podía irse a lanzarle piedras al calamar gigante, si era tan estúpido como para no ver algo así de obvio.

Empero, fue Hugo quien se le adelantó, y con una voz que nunca le había conocido al más pequeño de los Weasley, le espetó.

—Si no lo puedes ver por ti mismo, entonces estás _jodido._

Luego abandonó el lugar, hondeando su túnica.

* * *

Cuando las opciones de Albus –que no eran muchas, de cualquier manera- se terminaron, tuvo que pensar en otra manera de enfrentar la situación.

Y, aunque le no fuera un Gryffindor o nada parecido, decidió tomar al basilisco por los colmillos –metafóricamente hablando, claro.

Además, hablando se entiende la gente, solía decir mucho tía Hermione.

* * *

Cuando Scorpius vio la pequeña paloma de papel volar en su dirección mientras la maestra de adivinación pasaba de un lado a otro del salón, explicando como leer correctamente la ovomancia, deseo poder lanzarle una maldición al único posible remitente de la misma.

Pero, él no era estúpido.

Así que simplemente, ahogó un bufido exasperado, y tomó al ave entre sus manos antes de que alguien más lo notara.

La abrió con pasirmoniosa lentitud, como saboreando la expectativa, a pesar de que estaba seguro de lo que decía dentro.

La irregular caligrafía de Albus le invitaba a hablar en la sala de menesteres. Esa noche.

Scorpius sintió renovadas ganas de maldecir a alguien. Si ese alguien fuera Albus Potter, qué mejor.

Sólo la voz de la maestra logró que sus ganas de maldecir mutaran en una carcajada.

— ¡Por favor, señor Potter!—gritó con su chillona voz— ¡Marte no estaba en la casa de Ares! ¡Era obvio que no tenía que ver con veelas!

Y aunque Scorpius no hubiera entendido nada de esa ridícula predicción –como todas las clases- el rostro sonrojado de Albus era suficiente aliciente para reír.

* * *

El ambiente del corredor del séptimo piso es demasiado frío. Es algo que Scorpius siempre ha pensado y duda que en algún momento la idea abandone su mente.

Se reprendió por unos cuantos minutos el estar asistiendo a extrañas reuniones en salas de las que él nunca ha gustado, solo por Albus.

Pero aun así, y como muchas otras tantas veces, decide dejar de lado su tan característico sentido común.

* * *

Albus sabía que estaba en un problema, incluso mucho antes de su teoría del veela fallara tan catastróficamente.

Pues aún le era imposible alejar sus ojos, pensamientos, e ideas en general de Scorpius

Y si no había sido obra de una poción o del _allure._ Algo tenía que haber.

Pensó mientras esperaba que la hora de verle llegara, pensó y dejó su mente vagar por la infinidad de posibilidades.

Pero no dio con una respuesta definitiva.

Scorpius había sido siempre su amigo, e incluso confidente.

Sabía entenderle mejor que nadie e incluso le tenía más paciencia que muchos en casa. Captaba a la perfección su sentido del humor y le gustaba verle jugar al quidditch, aunque esto último fuera algo que Scorpius nunca fuera a admitir.

Todos estos sólo eran factores que se acumulaban para que Scorpius fuera su mejor amigo ¿verdad?

Entonces, ¿qué había cambiado con su amigo?

El sonido de pasos acercarse lo distrajo de su diatriba.

Scorpius le miraba con los ojos de plata líquida brillando de expectación, y Albus no tardó en perderse dentro de ellos.

Profundos y brillantes.

Sólo entonces se preguntó si el que había cambiado no había sido él mismo.

—Oye—comenzó el heredero Malfoy, con esa mueca altiva que ponía sólo cuando estaba realmente molesto—Si vas a comportarte como un imbécil con mis amigos, al menos espero una explicación.

Albus sabía que Scorpius le decía algo, pero en ese momento no se creía en la capacidad de poder dilucidarlo.

Dio un paso adelante, sin saber que al fin avanzaba hacia esa verdad que tanto había buscado.

Una pista.

**La verdad de Albus**

Está enamorado de Scorpius.

Scorpius le miró algo extrañado, pero no retrocede. Y cuando Albus al fin toma su rostro entre sus manos, y estampa un beso nada dulce en sus labios, no puede hacer otra cosa más que responder.

Y sólo cuando los labios de Scorpius se movieron sobre los suyos y el aroma fresco llenó los sentidos de Albus, es cuando la realidad parece por fin golpearle.

Para su sorpresa, no se siente nada mal.

—Creo que te quiero—declaró luego de unos segundos. Debió tenerlo bastante claro desde hace tiempo, pero Hugo tiene razón, es bastante denso.

—Y yo creo que soy un idiota—Respondió Sorpius, aún sin apartarse del toque de Albus.

— ¿Tú?—no puede evitar cuestionar.

—Por estar enamorado de un imbécil como tú.

Y eso es todo, piensa al fin Albus.

Quizá no está tan lejos de realizar esos sueños que aún lo asechan en las noches. Y además, está seguro que la realidad es diez mil veces mejor.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **Notas finales:**
> 
>  
> 
> Ugh, traté un nuevo estilo, el de uno de mis autores favoritos. Fallé miserablemente -llora.
> 
> Quería hacer algo de este par, y mi mente me juega malas pasadas.


End file.
